Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing apparatus for a flowable component.
Background Information
In DE 10 2011 111 552 A1 a dispensing apparatus for a flowable component in the form of a syringe is described. The dispensing apparatus has a storage container in the form of a syringe cylinder having a storage chamber for the reception of the component, an outlet flange and a component outlet. An applicator in the form of a needle can be placed onto the storage container, which applicator has a component inlet and a dispensing opening. The outlet flange has an inner thread and the applicator has a corresponding outer thread, so that the applicator can be screwed onto the storage container. For closing the component outlet of the storage container a separate closure cap is provided which has to be removed prior to the screwing onto the applicator. If the component outlet has to be closed again the closure cap has to be stored safely so that it can be placed thereon again.